Cold Flames
by paul124680
Summary: Calypso wakes up in an unfamiliar room...


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Marvel characters in this story but oh how I wish I did!

Screams erupted from every possible place around me. There was smoke rising from cars. There was fire flickering from buildings. It was the makings of a horror movie. The aliens or stranger beings run through the streets killing and destroying everything in their path.

"I should do something," I murmured to myself. "I can help people."

An explosion blows me out of my thoughts and in to the present again. A man, wearing red, white and blue runs past me fighting the aliens whilst I see a suit of gold and red streaking past being followed by unidentified flying objected soon to be fried by him… an unidentified frying object…

'That's kind of funny" I chuckle to myself.

BOOM!

"Okay, okay I get it not the time to be making jokes" as I resume my sprinting from one car to the next being careful not to fall over bodies and debris but still not being able to stop myself from looking back past the almost brand knew Stark Tower.

The newly added portal in the sky was still spewing out aliens and giant worms… or were they snakes? They have a lot of teeth so them can't be worms can they… and I swear…

'Mortal! I would be wise to leave this area!'

Wait what? Shit. I had stopped running and now looked like an idiot who didn't know that they were in immediate danger. In which I was. I turned to see who had shouted at me and looked just in time to see him smash an alien in the face with his over sized hammer. He had long blonde hair that looked like it belonged to a woman and armour that mad him look like he had stepped out of a… a… comic book? Anyways I thought it would be wise. As he said, to follow him advice and so I ran again.

Most of the men and women in the area had disappeared by now. Either they had gone inside hoping to find a save haven there, died or gotten behind the police perimeter down the street from where I was… the perimeter…

You could probably hear the cogs in my head turning. THE PERIMETER! Run towards the perimeter I told myself best place, it's the best place to go right now I told myself.

"Please"

Great, what now? I stop running and look around for anyone standing who could have said that. I spotted here. Only problem was, she wasn't standing.

"Please" she said again.

I walked towards the pleading woman on the floor. She was pretty from the waste up. Her long blonde hair was sprawled out around her head like a halo and she had dark brown eyes. Her face though was twisted in agony and it wasn't hard to see why.

One of her legs was missing and only about two thirds of the other remained. I had never been afraid of blood but this nearly made me throw up so I had to stare at her face instead.

"Please take him," the woman's whispers getting quieter every time she spoke.

I then noticed a bundle being shielded by her. Out of harms way. She let it go and pushed it towards me. Picking it up I saw who 'he' was.

A baby boy sleeping (When I look back on this day I will never work out how he was still asleep at this moment).

"Please take him to safety. He's all I have and all I love." The woman whispered.

Astounded there was only one thing I could think to ask her.

"What's his name?" I ask.

"Harvey. After the man I loved." She smiled but still it leaked her pain.

"Harvey" I repeat. "What a lovely name. I will do all I can to get him somewhere safe". I knew there and then that there was no point in telling the woman she would be okay because I could tell that she wasn't stupid.

"Thank you… thank you… tha…"

The woman was dead and all of a sudden I felt angry. This wasn't our war but it affected us and why should we pay for it.

I had to get the boy to behind the line of police.

Run. And so I did.

There where more explosions around me and buildings collapsing. There was a shadow passing over me and I look up.

SHIT A FUCKING GIANT WORM! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

I run fast but then the worm turns into the building next to it. It goes through the windows and straight though the other side of it and the building starts to collapse. On me.

"" I repeat to myself.

The building falling closer and closer to me.

I won't make it I think.

There's no way.

All of a sudden an impulse stuck me. I stopped put Harvey down and looked straight at the building.

There was a power surging inside of me and I was seeing frost appear on the floor I was standing on.

I put my hands in front of my and ice poured out of them towards the building. The tower had stopped in its tracked. Suspended but the ice now created and it touching the floor. It looked like a magnificent ice sculpture.

The ice from my hands slowed and finally stopped. Harvey was safe.

All around me darkness was settling and concentrating.

I sighed and just before I passed out wondered, I still don't know if they were snakes or worms.

I blacked out.


End file.
